


A Healthy Outlook

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: I don't know if Holmes is innocent or just a prude, I'm going to go with innocent because it's cuter, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Victorian Attitudes, short and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes catches Watson pleasuring himself for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Outlook

It was a warm, sweet spring day, and I was lazing in our sitting room after breakfast. Between the exciting night spent with Holmes chasing a jewel thief and his partner, the dreams that invaded my sleep after, and the fact that it had been nearly four weeks since I last took someone to bed, I was rather hopelessly single minded. I tried to focus on the newspaper I was reading, but the article on upcoming fashion trends was doing nothing to distract me.

I crumpled the paper and tossed it across the room in disgust and slouched low in my chair. I hooked my feet around Holmes’ chair, and pulled it closer so I could rest my feet on it. After a quick glance to make sure the door was shut, I opened the sash on my dressing gown, and hiked up my night shirt. As soon as it was exposed to the open air, my prick perked up. It waved from side to side, as if inviting me to play. I was only too happy to indulge.

It was absolute balderdash, what my fellow physicians had to say about this act. I have been taking myself in hand since I was twelve, and never suffered any ill side effects as a result. In fact, it always left me feeling content, and relaxed, if a little winded. But then, I’ve always seemed to be the exception to nearly every rule.

My strokes were slow to begin, just simply coaxing more blood to harden myself. When I was rigid, I spread my thighs to cup and fondle my sac. If I had given myself more time to prepare, I would have sought out my bottle of oil, to stimulate myself internally. As it was, my body responded to the attention immediately. My eyes drifted closed and I began to stroke faster. More firmly. Soon I was rocking my hips up, and moaning like a post boy.

"What in god’s name are you doing?!"

Holmes’ voice was always high, but it squeaked and broke like his balls had just dropped. My feet hit the floor with a thud as I sat up and tucked the dressing gown around myself.

My friend stood in the corner, a single boot in one hand, and his face blanched. “You are a _doctor_! How can you do this to yourself?”

Rubbing my hand over my face (and thanking the heavens that I had bathed well the night before) I sat straighter in the chair. “Do what, Holmes?”

"F-f… _fuck_ yourself!”

He sounded so put out, so shocked and startled that I could help but to chuckle. “I didn’t have any slick handy, so I wasn’t able to get that far yet.” I pointed out.

The boot hit the floor as Holmes dropped it. For a brief second I thought perhaps my companion might faint dead away. Any thought to decency fled as I jumped up from my chair to rush to his side. I’ve never known Holmes to be delicate before, but I also have never seen him in such a state.

His brilliant eyes were locked on my cock, the colour returning to his cheeks until they were almost scarlet.

"Do you find sex repulsive?" I asked lightly, already knowing the answer.

"No, of course not."

"I’ve met Gregson." I smirked, guiding him across the room to sit him down. "I know full well how much you can enjoy it."  I sat down as well, and folded back the sides of my dressing gown again, for Holmes to observe. "If we do not get ill, or develop nervous disorders from another person touching our body," I took myself back in hand, and gave it a shake. "Why then, would touching ourselves do that?"

Holmes had no answer for me, save for a charming blush that rode across his cheeks. After a moment, he settled into his chair to get comfortable. “Will you teach me?”

Holmes is my superior, my master, in so many things. He can lay me out with a straight left to the jaw, or a swing of his stick. He can leave me astounded and amazed with the slightest phrase of sharp wit. And he can cut me off at the knees, when he turns those incredible, pale, innocent grey eyes on me, and timidly makes such a request. It is a strong man indeed, who could deny such a soft, gentle tone.

"Of course. Remove your trousers, my dear."

I am not a strong man.


End file.
